High temperature fuel cells are ideal for fuel cell applications, as they are highly efficient, have long-term stability, fuel flexibility, low emissions, and relatively low cost. However, these fuel cells emit waste heat, which must be managed. Furthermore, the high operating temperatures of these fuel cells lead to long start-up times, which prevent high temperature fuel cell stacks from being used in commercial applications. Thus, there is a need in the fuel cell field to create a new and useful high temperature fuel cell system that manages waste heat and achieves rapid start-up times.